


Knickerless in the TARDIS

by WhyLive (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Ass Play, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Knickerless, Oral Sex, Scat, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WhyLive
Summary: The Doctor Who companions get into all sots of kinky trouble when they decide to leave the TARDIS without knickers. Shameless smut without any redeeming artistic merit.Tags will be added as the story gets more chapters.





	1. Ace x Judith Winters

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me writing to fulfill a very specific kink I have, that being sort of "What if?" situations where those sexy Doctor Who girls get into all sorts of kinky trouble, with the situations all stemming from the same basic thing: they don't wear knickers.  
> Hopefully this should be some fun, so let's begin with the first girl on our list, Ace  
> Also, Judith Winters is the name for the girl from Remembrance of the Daleks (from a short story in DWM).

The girl collapsed, falling to the floor with an exhausted look on her face. As she fell, her skirt parted, affording Ace a quick view of her knickers. She knew it wasn’t the done thing to do to be aroused by the knickers of seven-year-old girls, but Ace couldn’t help herself. She leaned in closer.

The girl started when she saw Ace filling her vision. “Does the school require you to wear knickers?” she asked, in a genuinely curious tone of voice.

“Well... yes,” she replied, still somewhat groggy, and even more confused by the vulgar question.

“Why?” Ace asked once more.

“Well... so boys don’t see our woo-woos. At least that’s what mummy says,” the girl answered.

Ace laughed at the innocence of youth. “Well... what about girls?”

Judith’s eyes widened. “Mummy says girls can’t do that with girls, it’s wrong!”

Ah, 1963. “The only one wrong here is your mummy, and she’s not around to stop me is she?” Her eyes were brimming with lust now at seeing this young girl’s genuine fear at the idea of two girls fucking each other.

“Well, do you want to know something very very naughty, Judith? I don’t wear knickers. Wanna see?”

Judith began to protest, but stopped when Ace pulled down her pants, revealing her unshaven pussy. The razors on Iceworld hadn’t been very good, and besides, Glitz had had a thing for big 80s hair, and Ace had been only too happy to oblige.

“Why is it... hairy?”

Ace laughed. “I guarantee you your mummy’s pussy looks just like this.” Judith’s eyes widened at the thought of seeing her mummy’s pussy. “Now, pull down those silly little knickers, and show me yours.”

Judith did so, fear gradually being replaced by a growing arousal. She noticed that her knickers were somewhat sticky, and her woo-woo felt weird and tingly. It was as if she had to pee really badly.

Now it was Ace’s turn to widen her eyes. The sight before her was incredibly hot; the girl’s young bald cunt was spread out, with a tiny little pink clit peeking out like the proverbial cherry on top. “Mmm, turn around and let me see that perfect little bum.”  
Judith’s tiny rear was indeed perfect, with a little pink pucker positioned in the exact centre. Ace let out a small sigh at the debaucherous nature of it all.

Then, without warning, she grabbed Judith’s ass-cheeks and shoved her face between them. She began to apply copious licks to her tight little hole, savouring the salty, savoury flavour that tingled along her tastebuds. Judith was shocked that a girl could do this to another with absolutely no qualms, and even more so that it felt... so good.

“I’ve got so much to teach you,” Ace mumbled through Judith’s bum. She stuck her tongue deeper into Judith’s anus, giggling at the way her tight pink flesh jumped and twitched at the slightest touch.

“Miss... I think I’m going to poop,” she said in a childish voice, blushing at the immaturity of her words. Ace rolled her eyes up into her head at the thought of this.

And then it came, ropes of smelly shit leaving Judith’s anus, tasting even better than Ace had dreamed possible. It seemed Judith wouldn’t stop, and her ass kept twitching, forcing more and more of her excrement down Ace’s throat.

After a while Ace swallowed the last of Judith’s waste, licked her lips, smiled at Judith, who had fallen on the floor again. She gave her a passionate kiss, making sure the girl could taste the shit on her breath. Her own shit.  
“I’ll be back for you,” Ace winked. “This was too much fun. I’ll leave you for your mummy to find. Have some fun with her.” Judith didn’t respond, and just lay there on the floor, filled with happiness at the wonderful world she had discovered.


	2. Susan x Barbara

Barbara tugged absently at her cardigan as her students began to pour into the room, ready for another uneventful day of teaching. As she did so, she noticed one silhouette that was considerably taller than the others.  
Susan.  
“Hello, Ms. Wright, I’m here to get that book on the French Revolution we agreed on,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Barbara nodded and began the lesson.  
“...and so Cortes saw the sacrifices of the Aztecs, and...” At this point, she stopped, realising the attention of just about everyone was directed in Susan’s general direction. She turned, ready to issue a reprimand to the children, and was stunned by the sight before her.  
Susan was bent over, trying to find the book. Her skirt was hiked up slightly around her bum; normally, this would not be overly indecent. That was what knickers were for. But the inescapable fact was that, on this particular day, Susan had apparently decided to forego knickers. Or perhaps Susan had never worn knickers a day before in her life. It honestly wouldn’t surprise Barbara.  
Barbara’s face hardened suddenly, and she strode over and planted a smack on Susan’s rear. Susan whipped round, pouting puppy-dog eyes staring into Barbara’s steel glare.  
“Don’t try that with me, young lady,” Barbara said. “You knew exactly what you were doing coming in here with no knickers, a room filled with students on the verge of puberty.” She glanced over at the boys in particular, whose pants were beginning to bulge with their rather unimpressive erections.  
Barbara marched Susan over to her desk, bent her over the table, and whispered into her ear. “So, here’s what we’re going to do, you stupid little bimbo. I’m going to spank you, and once I’ve got those little boys’ cocks nice and hard, I want you to suck them off. I’m not having them distracted by their swollen balls; I’ve got a lesson to teach. You started this, you can finish it, understood?” Susan nodded her head.  
Barbara’s hand came down on Susan’s bum, again and again, each time making her pert little cheeks jiggle, and grow redder and redder. Barbara was consumed by lust, caring about nothing else but punishing this naughty little slut. She only vaguely noticed some of the young girls squirming in their seats, unsure whether to enjoy it in spite of their modest 1960s upbringing.

Suddenly, Barbara stopped and instructed Susan to rise. She pointed wordlessly to one of the boys in the front row, and Susan knew instantly what to do.

She fiddled with the boy’s belt, struggling to undo the contraption. When she eventually did, she gasped at his straining length, barely hidden beneath his plain white boxers. She pulled down the boy’s underwear, and his young uncut cock sprung free. “Aww, Barbara, it’s so cute... can I keep him?” she giggled.

“Just suck it, whore,” Barbara ordered.

Susan bent down, planting kisses along the shaft, before enveloping the swollen tip with her mouth and moaning at the taste.

The boy moaned, eyes rolling back into his head. Susan sucked and jerked, occasionally stopping to dirty talk him and say what a good boy he was. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Barbara begin to disrobe, removing her own knickers and rubbing at her hairy pussy.

The more inquisitive girls among the class took the initiative to do the same. The sight of all their little clits made Susan extremely wet, and she decided to give a little something extra.

 

She turned around, presenting her unshaven pussy to the boy. After he stared dumbfounded at her, she grabbed his cock and guided it none too gently towards her cunt. She began to bob up and down on it, each motion bringing waves of pleasure that started in the warm centre of her puss and radiated outwards. She giggled, regressing to a childlike state of pure joy at how good she was feeling.

Barbara had come over and was talking aggressively in a sultry accent. “Do you feel good, Jimmy? Do you like the feeling of this stupid fucking whore’s tight cunt around your little cock? Are you ready to cum?”

Jimmy didn’t understand the meaning of the word, but guessed that it must have had something to do with the feeling that was beginning to tug at his balls, a funny feeling, like they were about to explode. As such, he nodded.

Susan hogged his cock for a few more seconds, giggling wildly as she came, squirting directly into Barbara’s hair. This made her giggle even more; Barbara, however, was not so amused.

As she hopped off his cock and knelt beneath him, she adopted an innocent tone of voice once again. “Are you going to cum for me, Jimmy? Cum all over my little face.”

Jimmy let out a series of moans before splattering Susan’s face with strings of his thick cum. Susan laughed, rubbing it all over her face before looking up at Barbara, seeking approval.

Barbara realised this was going to be a longer lesson than she had anticipated. It was a good thing it was the last lesson of the day. She smiled back at Susan, who promptly moved over to the other boys. Soon, they were all jerking their young cocks for Susan’s nubile body.

After about an hour of this, the students cleaned themselves up and left. Susan turned to Barbara. Her school uniform was a cum-soaked mess.

“Oh, just look at that, Ms. Wright, my uniform’s all dirty. I guess I’ll just have to stay with you until it’s dry.”

Both of them grinned at that, Susan kneeling down to plant the first of many licks on Barbara’s hairy pussy.

As Barbara surrendered to bliss, she thought that she could get used to this, and she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you enjoyed it, maybe leave a comment, or even perhaps a suggestion if you like (not that I'm running out of ideas, but just wanted to give you people greater control over the next chapter, should you choose to do so).


End file.
